obsidis_cornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Amnesia
''"Your supposed to say, 'Silly SilkWing, your weak and pathetic and stinky! HiveWings are soooooo amazing,'. Actually, just kidding. Scratch that. I'd rather dip my snout in a bucket of sardines than hear you say that." - To her HiveWing friend, Hornet Relatives 'Father' Pinecone 'Mother' Sunflower 'Brother' Moth 'Sister' Monarch 'Boyfriend' Adonis Backstory : '''Amnesia '''was' sister to 'Moth '(Same age as Amnesia) and Monarch (17 years old). : Her mother, '''Sunflower, was taken away by HiveWings to Mantis Hive when she was very little, so she never met her own mother. She lived in Yellowjacket Hive, so she was almost half the continent away from her own mother. Her father, Pinecone, was left to teach his children the ways of the world alone. : Unforchunately, when Amnesia was 3, her father was taken in byQueen Wasp and executed for threatening a HiveWing. Her older sister Monarch, who was 20 years old, raised Amnesia and Moth, putting aside her work to care for her younger siblings. : When Moth and Amnesia were both 10 years old, Monarch moved to Wasp Hive and never contacted Amnesia or Moth again. As odd as this was, the two siblings decided to make a life for themselves in Yellowjacket Hive instead of following their older sister. : They found an old room in the Hive, cleaned it up, and rented it out from its old owner. They both got jobs in the Hive, Moth as a web spinner and Amnesia as a baker. At her job, Amnesia met a dragon named Adonis, and they both instantly took a liking to each other. : Moth eventually moved to Tsete Hive , Personality Amnesia is a rather stubborn dragon. Early on, she realized that the HiveWings were not fair to the SilkWings are tried to tell her friends, but nobody would listen to her (either they didn't care or were to scared of the HiveWings). Amnesia is a rather curious dragon, but she is very funny and creative. She loves to laugh and made new pieces of art, although her school teachers have described her as 'uneccisarily bubbly'. She's an intresting dragon overall. Appearance Amnesia half very pale green scales, freckled with light indigo, teal, yellow, red and purple. Her claws are always splattered with paint and mud, and her wings are rather small for her age. Her neck and tail are slightly short as well, but her legs are very long and good for running. Her has cinnomen eyes and freckles across her snout. Her claws are slightly curved and her snout in long and flat. Quoteshttps://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Luna?action=edit&section=6 "But where are you going?" ''- To Monarch, when Monarch tells her she's leaving ''"Your so grumpy, you could beat a HiveWing at being grumpy, thats how grumpy you are!" ''- To the school bully ''"Moth! Guess what? Its my Metamorphasis Day! Yipeeeeeeeeeeee!"'' - To her brother about her Metamorphisis' "Am I nervous? Gee, let me think! I'm going to spend a week in a cacoon growing two new body parts! Yeah, I'm a little jittery." - Talking about her Metamorphisis "But Dad, why did you do it?"'' - '' "My name is Amnesia, not 'squirt'." - To school bully